


Peanut Butter and Jelly

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, jack and bitty are the coolest dads in the world, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack recently retired from the NHL, and Bitty's a pastry chef. It's also their daughter's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Jelly

It was a hectic morning for the Bittle household—yes, Jack finally took Bitty’s last name.

 

See, it was Daisy Bittle’s first day of school, and she couldn’t be more impatient to start. She practically dragged Jack to the front of the apartment.

 

“Daddies, let’s _go_!” the six-year-old shouted. “It’s the first day of school!”

 

Jack laughed, grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter. “Okay, hold on, Daisy.”

 

Bitty came running toward the front door. “Sweetheart, here’s your lunch.” He handed her a tin lunch box. It had Wonder Woman on it. She was really into female superheroes.

 

“Daddy, tell Papa that he can’t let people get ‘cited on him again?” Daisy frowned.

 

Bitty shook his head. “I can’t control Papa’s fans.”

 

“I don’t get what’s the big deal.” She rolled her eyes.

           

Eric gasped. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

           

“No, Daddy!” she grinned. “Daddy, is the first day of school scary?”

           

“No, ‘cause you have the coolest daddies.” Jack picked her up and began tickling her. She started giggling.

           

“Papa, stop!” she shrieked. “That tickles!”

           

He put her down, smiling. He went to open the door.

           

“Wait, Jack—” Bitty sighed. “I just…” His voice trailed off. “Do you think we should explain it to her? About her having two dads?”

           

Jack’s face fell. “It’s gotten better—”

           

“I know, but it’s not perfect.”

           

“Tell me what, daddies?” Daisy frowned.

           

“Nothing, princess.” Jack patted her head. “You excited for your first day of school?”

           

“Yeah!” She practically jumped up and down.

           

Jack pecked Bitty on the lips. “Love you, Bits. I’ll see you when you get home.”

           

“Love you, too, honey.”

           

“Y’all are gross!” Daisy stuck out her tongue.

           

“Hey, you might find someone you wanna kiss,” Bitty argued.

           

“Never. I’m never gonna kiss a boy. They’re yucky.”

           

“Well, you can kiss girls, too.”

           

The second option sounded equally appalling, so Jack and Bitty shrugged. She was only six, after all. No one was in a rush for anything.

           

And so, Jack was off, sending his daughter to kindergarten. He brought her in and met with the teacher.

           

“Hi!” the teacher exclaimed. She had curly black hair that went to her shoulders and tan skin. “I’m Miss Sarah.”

           

“Hi, Miss Sarah.” Daisy grinned. “I’m Daisy Bittle.”

           

“And you are, sir?” Miss Sarah looked over at Jack. Not a hockey fan.

           

“Jack Bittle.” He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

           

“I’m amazed your wife isn’t the one dropping off Daisy.”

           

“Well, I’m retired, and _he’s_ not.”

           

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry!” She sighed. “I didn’t realize you had a husband.”

           

Jack laughed. “It’s fine.”

           

“Wait, Papa, do lots of people have mommies _and_ daddies?” Daisy asked. "I know Jack has Aunt Larissa and Uncle Knight, and they're his mommy and daddy, but what 'bout everyone else?

           

“Yes, princess, most people have a mommy and a daddy like Aunt Larissa and Uncle Knight, but some people have two mommies or two daddies, just like Daddy and I, or Georgia and her wife.”

           

“They don’t get to have _two_ daddies! But that’s not fair!” the little girl gasped. "Jack tells me I'm lucky I have two daddies. Aunt Larissa's cool, and so is Uncle Knight, but what if everyone having _two_ daddies, or _two_ mommies? That'd be the best."

           

“Aren’t daddies so cool, Daisy?” Jack could tell Miss Sarah was clearly trying too hard to be excited, but Daisy still got excited with her.

 

“Yeah, they’re the best! Daddy makes awesome pies, and Papa taught me ice skating!”

 

“That’s awesome.” She smiled and pointed over at the group of kids sitting at desks. “Sweetheart, do you want to go hang out with the other kids? That way, I can tell your papa all the boring adult stuff.”

 

Daisy nodded and skipped over to introduce herself. Jack laughed when she waved at a little boy and asked him if he knew about Wonder Woman.

 

“She’s cute,” Sarah noted. Jack nodded in agreement. “Pick-up time is at one. They don’t have a full day until first grade.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“We talked to all the parents beforehand, as I’m sure you know, and none of the kids have peanut or tree nut allergies this year, so you can give them as many PB and J sandwiches as you like.”

 

“That’s good. That’s all that Daisy’ll eat.” Jack chuckled.

 

“I think that’s about it.” Sarah shrugged. “Did you get the form that has all the numbers to call in case of an emergency?”

 

“Yeah, and we sent out the emergency contact and health information for you.”

 

“Perfect. I think you’re good to go.” Sarah smiled.

 

“Daisy!” Jack called. She perked her head up and looked at him. “I’m leaving now. It’s your last chance for hugs.”

 

She ran up to him and grabbed onto his legs. “ _Papa, I don’t want you to leave_ ,” she whispered in French.

 

“ _You don’t want to talk in English_?” Jack responded.

 

“ _No, the other kids act too cool for their mommies and daddies_.”

 

“ _You want to act like everyone else_?” She nodded. “ _That’s fine. It’s okay to want to be like everyone else, just so long as you’re still you_.”

 

“ _Thanks, Papa_.” She hugged him. “ _I love you_.”

 

“ _I love you, too, princess. You’ll do great_.”

 

She walked timidly up to the same boy as before. He said something about Spiderman, and then the girl next to her said something about Black Widow, and soon, everyone was happy and excitedly chattering.

 

Jack came home to a note on the kitchen counter:

 

_Hi honey,_

_I hope Daisy’s first day is going well. She’s growing up so fast. :(_

_Anyway, I went to work (though I’m sure you knew that haha). The boss wants me to_

_stay late today, so I won’t get to see you or Daisy until dinner time. :(((((((_

_I hope you have fun today. You deserve this break. I love you sooooo much. :D_

_< 3,_

_Your favorite husband_

 

Jack smiled. He didn’t think he’d make it this far, but he did. He’s so glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Things that are definitely true:
> 
> -Jack Laurent Zimmermann would definitely call his daughter princess. He would.  
> -Bitty works at a fancy restaurant and people only go there for the dessert  
> -their daughter is confused by The Straights (she's 6 shhh)  
> -their daughter calls Shitty Uncle Knight bc no one knows his name and he might have taken Lardo's last name but Knight is still definitely His Thing  
> -Shitty named his first son after Jack  
> -the update has only fueled my need for more domestic zimbits
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
